


Mistaken Identity

by eemamminy



Series: Commensalism [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Office Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar shame brings out old fantasies, but reality is always, always unsatisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Reed," Page's smooth voice echoed in Megan's ears, no doubt over a private infolink channel. Glancing around her immediate area as if she would actually find the origin of the source, although she knew almost instantly what Page wanted with her.

"It's about lunch time, wouldn't you say? Come meet me up in my office and we'll have a drink." Every few days, Page would call her with the same request, and inevitably they'd wind up sleeping together. It had been going on for weeks now, the alluring charm that Page normally put on fading with each encounter, as if he knew that Megan would say yes regardless of his attitude. By now they were even familiar enough to no longer use the typical method of safe sex; for the first time in years, Megan had elected to take birth control, justifiable by the increasing frequency of her visits with Page. Megan had taken it to be her own idea anyway, though it was more than likely that she subconsciously noted hints that Page had dropped.

Realizing that her thoughts had already begun to wander ahead of the rest of herself, Megan quietly answered in her usual polite manner, "Yes, Mr. Page," before standing up from her desk and taking that long walk to the executive elevator at Page Industries. Part of her wondered just how many people knew about their office romance--if one could even call casual sex with their boss "romance"--but her primal instincts easily overrode any ethical questions that popped into her head just as soon as she stepped inside the marble elevator. Megan fussed with her hair slightly and smoothed out her dress on the long ride up. After all, the CEO's office was on the top floor of the building, and the lowly researchers were down in the basement, so it took more than a little while to reach her destination.

Page had his back turned to the elevator when the doors came open, almost as if he'd planned it that way just so he could dramatically turn around to face the woman as she stepped off. There was a cigarette resting between his fingers with a small shot glass settled beneath them, leaving his free hand to welcome his visitor with a gracious wave across the room. "Hello, Megan," he began, his voice much softer than his usual quips or barks, "You're looking ravishing as ever."

"Thanks," she muttered, still not used to the kind of compliments that her boss regularly gave her. Most of the men she'd ever been with or had feelings for had been very practical men, not the sort to charm a lady just for walking into a room. Her body moved toward Page's open arm, his hand instantly wrapping tightly around her waist. Before setting down the contents of his other hand, he made sure to take another drag from his cigarette, taking care not to blow his smoke in Megan's face.

"I don't really like it when you do that," she spoke up rather meekly, referring to the cigarette smoke that was dissipating around them. Page tilted his head curiously, as if the idea that Megan would have a _complaint_ about him was far too amusing to be real. Still, another one quietly came just after the first, "I don't like the way you call me up here every day, either."

Page chuckled with a smirk, seemingly unswayed by her words, "and yet you keep coming back, my dear."

Now both of his hands were on her body, and only a few seconds passed before his lips were on hers as well. Not long after their kissing had begun, Megan felt herself being eased against the edge of Page's desk, one of his hands following her leg down to the hem of her pencil skirt. Just a few more familiar movements took place before she found herself turned around, sandwiched tightly between the desk and her boss' body. There wasn't even any foreplay--it was assumed that Megan would have prepared herself on her way upstairs, so as to not waste any of Page's precious time.

At the very least, Megan enjoyed the attention. Being called on at any time of day and dismissed like a helpless child weren't exactly her favorite things, but when they were actually together, the heat, sweat, and breath of that man against her made her feel like the most important person in the world. Page's technique left something to be desired, but that never really was a concern of hers until after their encounters were over.

A few times, her mind would wander, especially as Page's care toward Megan's pleasure diminished more and more. Being in this office--in this position, even--brought old fantasies to mind, the kind that always seemed to leave her feeling unwanted when faced with reality. Fantasies about other men who she respected and cared about, who would have treated her much better had they been in Bob Page's place. Her mind fixated on one person in particular, her face twitching pleasantly as she imagined someone else making all of those grunts behind her and breathing so heavily down her neck. Now Megan began to make a little more noise, though it had a much more innocent quality to it in contrast to Page's sounds.

Seeing that his partner was getting so riled up over him just fueled Page's ego more. It was as if he had complete control over Megan, which was honestly the biggest turn on he could have gotten from her. His body bucked in an almost amateurish way, the whisper that followed it coming out just as harsh, "Say my name."

"Hugh," the name of her former colleague had slipped out with a lot of feeling, the woman not even realizing her mistake.

Almost instantly Page came to a stop, pulling himself out of Megan while still holding her in place. His hands gripped her body harder as he repeated the name with disbelief, " _Hugh?_ " Hearing it in his own voice didn't help at all, his tone holding a frightening amount of anger, "Hugh _Darrow??_ "

Megan fought to escape Page's grasp enough to at least face him, his strong grip proving too much for her to move away from him altogether. The amount of rage that was painted on Page's face was enough to make Megan go white herself, her tone dropping as she tried not to sound panicked, "Mr. Page, I am so sorry. I didn't mean that."

"You _didn't mean it?_ You expect me to _believe_ that??" Megan only cowered at the sound of his voice, expecting a slap across her face or worse. Walls of sound and spit hit her as Page continued to scream in her face, "What am I not giving you, Megan?? What makes you think about _Hugh Darrow,_ the man who essentially _enslaved_ you for the better part of a year? Not that I need to remind you, as it's _quite_ clear you've developed a strong case of Stockholm syndrome!"

It was becoming more and more difficult to look Page in the face now, especially in the eyes; his anger was so powerful, Megan could swear that his gaze was going to burn a hole in her. Somehow, she gathered up the courage to speak again when there was a break in the yelling, "It won't happen again, Mr. Page, I pro--"

" _Don't you **dare** call me that!_ " his seething words interrupted her own, the gap between their faces growing even smaller, "I'm _sleeping_ with you, _**Dr. Reed,**_ the _very_ least you can do is use my first name when we're alone!" Every syllable in Megan's name and title was emphasized, as if his berating wasn't already enough to turn her pleasant feelings into that of insignificance. Page spat again before letting her go with a rough shove, "If you're going to call me by my name _at all._ "

Another piercing glare was directed at the poor woman as Page zipped up his pants, leaving her frozen there until he walked out of her sight, lighting another cigarette to calm his nerves. Megan stood there, paralyzed as she still was absorbing all that had been said to her at point blank range. A single hiccup was the signal for the rest of her emotions to hit, tears gathering in her eyes as she turned to look at her boss, who now stood by the window as if he could care less about her. Her eyes fell down to her own body, very slowly pulling up her underwear and pulling down her skirt, though Page's voice once again broke her from her thoughts, "Why are you still here?"

Their gazes met again before Page turned away with disgust, "Get the hell out of my office and get back to work, Dr. Reed. You're no good to me here."

Megan bit her lip to contain her emotions, at least audibly. Page still knew, somehow, just like he knew everything else about her, and he barked one last time, "Clean yourself up before anyone sees you like that. You're ugly when you cry."

Rushing into the elevator once more, Megan thankfully had the willpower to hold in her feelings until the doors had shut behind her. She rode down to a different floor that she knew was relatively empty to do exactly as Page had told her, sobbing the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

The initial anger from the earlier encounter had worn off, especially after watching a few security camera feeds of Megan bawling in the elevator and ladies' room for a good number of minutes. Page hadn't considered his words to be too harsh, and declared that her anguish was entirely out of remorse. The idea that she could be at all unfaithful to him-- even just in her thoughts-- was outrageous. The hour was getting to be late now, and still Megan was working dutifully, as seen by a few angles on the security monitors. Page took pride in just how loyal she must have been to follow his words to a tee.

Finishing up his imported cigar, he left his dim office in favor of the beautifully sculpted elevator that would take him down to the basement of Page Industries. Immediately he spotted Megan, who had looked up with a jitter or two at the sound of the elevator doors opening.

"Burning the midnight oil, Dr. Reed?" It wasn't the first time Page had said that to her, and by now Megan was growing to detest the phrase. If she could just continue her work without him showing up and giving her all these unneccessary feelings, maybe she would have more to show for herself by now.

"Yes, I'm just about finished here," her voice had a bit of hesitance as she ended the sentence. Normally she'd address her boss by his last name, but after what happened earlier, she was nervous about calling him anything.

Slowly approaching her workstation as she spoke, Megan was set uneasy by the time Page had actually reached the desk. Her first instinct was to flinch when his hand softly cupped her cheek, paralyzed long enough for him to wrap the other hand around her waist.

Megan's eyes fell shut as she felt Page's breath on her ear, sending chills down her neck, "I hope we learned a lesson today, my dear." His choice of words only left her feeling more subdued, her head nodding very slightly as she whispered a simple, "Yes."

"Yes, who?" His mouth pressed into her ear after the words came out, as if any additional stimulus would coax the words out better.

"Yes," she began again, her thoughts too foggy for her to realize what he wanted for another few seconds, "Bob."

A smirk disrupted the work that Page's mouth had been up to, relocating his lips to Megan's for a very deep and forceful kiss. She didn't react really, like an easily manipulated doll. As he pulled away and looked at her, Page decided that was the perfect description of Megan. His smirk doubled in size.

"Perhaps you'd like a ride home, my dear?" His arms guided Megan away from the desk effortlessly, one hand even intertwining with hers. "It's far too late for you to be on the street alone, and I won't allow it," he insisted before even hearing a protest.

Megan nodded lightly, although it wasn't until they'd reached the car that she began to wonder just whose home she was being taken to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea in mind that Megan had worked closely with Darrow before joining Sarif Industries, and had something of a crush on him that was never fulfilled. She still respects the man to this day, even after all that he'd done to her in his fit of madness (during the events of DXHR).


End file.
